The present invention relates to a window decal form construction and, more particularly, to a laser printable window decal form construction wherein a label including a window decal or the like can be readily removed from the form for application to a vehicle window or the like.
There are many situations where it is desirable to forward a decal by mail or the like to a recipient. The decal form should enable easy removal of the decal from the form and easy placement in a vehicle window.
A conventional construction of such a window decal form includes an adhesive with a liner on the face of the form, particularly suited for an impact printer. This form, however, is not suitable for printing by a laser printer. A laser printer needs a smooth and flush finish on the top of the paper or form in order to print without major difficulty. If the form with the adhesive and liner on the face was to be used in a laser printer it would cause problems with the printer. Laser printers typically provide high quality output at high speeds thereby resulting in more efficient production. It would thus be desirable to construct a window decal form that is suitable for laser printing.